Garuda Wings
by HopeAngel
Summary: They prey on the living, the living at the peak of anger or despair. Zidanes actions have left Garnet shaken and distraught. Now she journeys to find her love with evil lurking all around her. Can she survive?


Garuda Wings Chapter 1- The Reunion  
  
By HopeAngel  
  
Disclaimer:- I don't own Final Fantasy and any of it's characters. Squaresoft does.  
  
Authors Note:- This is a re-write of one of my old stories. The old one had alot of grammar mistakes and this one might have a few (Don't flame though, I can't control Grammar well and my Grammar Checker on the comp is awful) If you want anything in this just ask and I'll find some way of putting it in^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Beyond the beautiful Aerbs mountains close to the Nolrich heights, past the Dain's horse basin lay the holy kingdom of Alexandria where Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th ruled through thick and thin. Queen Garnet was depressed, her sorrow took over every emotion she felt. The person she loved the most; The handsome young warrior thief known as Zidane had decided to go back and work for the group of bandits known as Tantalus led by the chubby swordsman Baku.  
  
Garnet would never let Alexandria's citizens see a glimpse of her crystal clear tears she would shed every starry night on the castle's balcony. "Why did he have to leave, didn't he love me, I thought he did, what was the point, Steiner was right all along he was untrustworthy." she wept "HOW COULD HE." Garnet slammed her fist against the closest blush pink wall in her bedroom. She looked into the moon's shimmering reflection in the waters below "Why?" She would repeat this word over and over again when she was alone but she did not know the truth.  
  
The reluctant ruler looked around her room for something but she did not know what it was, but she did know she had to find out why Zidane left once and for all. Garnet stood turning for what seemed as an eternity until her eyes came in contact with a certain barely used wooden racket. "Tiger Racket." She mumbled under her breath "You served me well during all the battles we fought." It was the same Tiger Racket that her love had found in the foaming water beneath Quan's Dwelling while playing Chocobo hot and cold with Choco. Garnet acted cautiously and made a grab for it when the time was right; She tried not to wake up Captain Steiner and General Beatrix who led Alexandria's soldiers who were sleeping in the closest room. Garnet tiptoed to the open window and left a small piece of paper on the mantelpiece. "Bye Steiner, bye Beatrix thanks for all you've done for me but I have to go and don't bother to search for me." So with that Garnet slipped out of the window and set on a journey she would never forget.  
  
A large rat like creature wearing pink garments and holding a spear sat in the Lindblum Pub, the very same place where she found the monkey tailed Genome Zidane Tribal. Freya was obviously thinking of the battle with Necron and Kuja 3 years ago. 'Where did he come from?' she thought to herself 'Poor Dagger she must be lonely since Zidane ditched her, what if a new evil arises, who would protect her then.' The Waitress pondered around Freya then took her empty bottle of Vodka. "Same again please." Freya asked of her.  
  
"I'm to cool for this" growled a long armed red hair rogue who goes by the name of Amarant to an axe carrying bounty hunter known as Lani. Why do you we have to this anyway?" "Because you learned to work together with Zidane and the others didn't you? To be honest if Zidane never took you in after he defeated you in a duel you would be dead you know. Now Dagger needs you." "Ughhh where did you find out about Zidane anyway?" "The newspapers, 'The Daily Tonberry to be exact, it was the headline you know.....'Queen ditched by Monkey' it was I cannot believe that someone would be so rude to the person who saved the queen's life." "?.....Err what'cha talking about we were assigned to do loads of evil things and you never seemed bothered by that." "That was because now...........I've changed woman, then I was some cheep old tart." Lani jumped on top of a rock and looked back at Amarant "Lani i'm way too cool for this why do we have to go across Pinnicle Rocks the monsters here are WAY to easy I mean who want's to fight a Zaghnol these days "It's the quickest way to get across now shut up and let's get going." Amarant shook his head and continued with his famous line "I'm too cool for this."  
  
Eiko the princess of Lindblum was having dinner in the palace; She didn't like to be surrounded by her stepfathers guards so she asked Cid to let her have permission to eat in the palace's secret room. A place usually suited for guests. "Ahh I should read the newspapers today like daddy said so I can grow up to be a good queen. Lemme see which one to read first mum 'The Shining Chimera..........Nahh I'm so glad my daddy gets all the papers, anyway I should get back let's see ehh what's this 'Queen ditched by Monkey' what's this about then? Eiko read the article twice to make sure what she read was correct "ZIDANE WHAT DID YOU DO?" Eiko could here rushing footsteps coming towards her. "Eiko is everything alright honey?" She could tell it was the sweet harmonic voice of her stepmother Hilda "Yes mum oh by the way tell dad I want to use the Hilda Garde to fly over to Alexandria." "Why do you want to do that honey, you know your dad doesn't like anybody to use his precious aircraft?" "It's an emergency no time to explain." So Eiko dashed out the room leaving a mess of screwed up papers and a spilt lemon juice carton.  
  
A merry Gourmand could be seen happily catching frogs in Ku's marsh without a care in the world. "Me love frogs, frogs good." s/he chanted while daintily skipping around the pond. Quina however had her heart filled with sorrow at the same time; S/he had never made friends before, at least ones that care for her/him as much as Zidanes gang did anyway. Quina finished her/his happy trot around the frog-filled pond and looked at her reflection letting her tears shed wherever she was. "Why did they go, me lonely now?" s/he wept. Quina was unaware of a bigger and more angry Gourmand standing right behind her. "QUINA GET BACK TO WORK." Quale yelled with extreme fury "Me don't want to, me want to go see friends." Quina turned to face Quale. Quale faintly sighed "Well....umm I'll take you to see them then if it's that important to you."  
  
"REALLY ME THANK YOU MASTER QUALE!!!!" s/he yelled with delight and jumped to embrace him/her. "BUT you have to come back here once you're done there, can't do my without you you know." "Me come back when done, roger that bye master me see you again soon."  
  
"C..come on you lot." A short little Black Mage with a pointy hat said to his sons. "C...coming D..daddy." Yelled what seems the youngest mage from behind the others. "W...where are w..we going anyway." shivered the biggest Black Mage that wasn't Vivi "A..Alexandria Castle I..I have to see m..my friends again." Vivi answered unaware of the news. "D..Daddy I'm scared, T..There are monsters everywhere." One of the others said. "D..Don't worry S...Son I'll protect you!" Unaware of an evil presence lurking in the shadows Vivi and his family walked along occasionally tripping over wild tree trunks. "He he he" Were the only words it said quietly to himself and he wagged his gruesome tail and vanished in the moonlight.  
  
Morning dawned across the horizon, waking the tender souls of pure hearted monsters like the Ore hungry Mu. The Moons reflection in the shimmering ocean was replaced by the bright light of the sun. Gentle yawning was heard coming from the two Castles along with the hopes and dreams of so many spirits. Outside the castle you could here the peaceful song of the Axe Beak and the Garuda, yearning for some food.  
  
Steiner was the first one to wake up in Alexandria it was his turn to bring up the Queen her breakfast. He tiptoed over to her majesty's sleeping chamber with a small tray with Orange Juice and a Tuna Sandwich balancing on the palm of his hand. Steiner didn't care if Zidane had run away, he never liked him anyway, he thought Zidane's behaviour would only turn the Queen against him or something like that. Careful not to wake the sleeping Beatrix next door he knocked on Queen Garnet's door....There was no answer, 'Odd' the thought to himself and he knocked again.....Still no answer, but Steiner wasn't panicking "The Queen's just probably sleeping" he whispered to no one in particular. He put his hand over the knob and turned it with a cheerful smile on his face. "Umm Queen Garnet EHH!!" He realised she had vanished he was shocked, why would the Queen do something like this? Steiner smashed the door shut which created a small gust of wind that carried a few bits of paper out of the window...including a certain note the Queen had left.  
  
Beatrix had finally woken up, she yawned softly it was yet another day she would have to stand still outside the Queens' quarters on the lookout of strange or suspicious characters. She would prefer to be out training or just be outside soaking up the sun's rays and enjoy the gentle breeze blowing back her hair. She wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day "Maybe I'm just tired." She mumbled. Her quiet chat to herself was interrupted by the loud crashing of Steiners armour against the marble floor "Ughh whats wrong now?" She asked no one sarcastically, she knew he was coming towards her. Steiner whacked the door open, breathing heavily. "T.....T....The Queen has vanished!!."  
  
The news of Queen Garnet's disappearance spread all over Alexandria and Linblum and was currently spreading to Dali and Burmecia, but one monkey tailed Genome could sense this. Zidane stood alone on the peak of Popo's heights near Gizamaluke's Grotto, he stared toward the sun and shed a tear. "Dagger I'm sorry I did that but you must realise I did this for a reason, you will see soon, I still love you I always have."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
So what did you think? I know it still has a few problems but I'm working on them. No flames please just comment on something I need to change and reveiw the story. The next chapter will be out soon, I have it written but need to check it's Grammar..*groan* 


End file.
